


江南员外郎

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 段子
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli





	江南员外郎

江南的杨员外没爹没娘，家产丰厚，老大不小了也没结亲（他小时候订婚的姑娘没活下来，就一直没打算找对象），是本地最有钱的单身汉，堪称极品钻石王老五。  
杨的朋友看不过眼，觉得杨不能独守空床，把杨拉去青楼喝花酒。  
杨喝了酒，晕乎乎的，本来糊里糊涂地要被拉进房间了，在楼里遇到了孤儿尤里安。  
杨问尤里安，你爹娘呢，尤里安说不知道，杨挠了挠头，说这样吧，我养你，我掏钱供你读书，直到你能自力更生，我也不求你回报我，毕竟我没啥想要的，我也不缺钱。  
尤里安就被杨领回家了，杨也没让尤里安认自己当爹，因为他觉得他命不好，克人。  
尤里安住到杨家里以后，杨送他去私塾。每天尤里安去上学的时候还是清晨，天蒙蒙亮，杨在屋里睡觉，等尤里安回来是下午或者傍晚，杨不是在院子里躺椅上睡觉，就是看书，要么是在池塘边钓鱼。  
就这样过了两年，尤里安去参加考试，考上了秀才。他给杨说我考上秀才就行了，能养活自己了，杨说你现在还是先住我家吧，我觉得你天资那么好，不如继续努努力，考个举人什么的。尤里安就继续在家读书，过了一年，去省城考了个举人回来。尤里安考上举人以后回来给杨说，我觉得我举人就可以了，我也没什么顶天的大志向，不想当大官，荣华富贵我也不想要，我是受您的帮助走到今天这个地步的，我就想离您近一点，在您身边服侍。  
杨怒了，说你混帐，我有钱，我不缺儿子，你也不要给我装孙子。杨让管家去库房取了一大包银子扔到尤里安怀里，说你既然天资那么好，又受了我的恩惠，读了那么多书，还占了举人名额，在其位，就该谋点事。最后杨给尤里安说，你记住，以后别给任何人说你和我有关系。  
尤里安就乖乖去考进士了，然后又又又考上了。  
杨收到尤里安从京城寄来的信，知道结果以后愣了一下，然后说，确实，实力到这儿了。  
尤里安就又去参加殿试了，结果殿试上出了点岔子，不知道为啥把金发的主考官莱因哈特（没错，就是皇帝老子）给得罪了。莱因哈特拿着尤利安的卷子，看了半天，神情不太对。尤里安心里说糟糕，完了。没想到莱莱眯着眼看了他半天，没说啥，还给他过了，最后尤里安成了探花。  
考试结束以后，莱把尤里安叫过来。尤里安心里直打鼓，在想是不是自己哪句话把皇帝老儿给得罪了。结果莱一开口就是，你把你老子给我叫来。  
尤里安懵了，说臣是个孤儿，臣爹娘早都不知哪儿去了，您要见我老子，臣真的办不到啊。莱又问，那你老师是谁，尤里安乖乖报了自己大儒老师的名字。  
莱皇捻着下巴想了一会儿，说你走吧，尤里安转身走了，走到门口莱说你站住，你和杨文里什么关系。  
尤里安一听杨这个姓，心里一声卧槽，怪不得杨那时候告诉自己，不能给任何人说他俩有关系，原来杨早就不知道啥时候把皇帝老子给得罪了，但是我们坚定忠诚有仁义有信誉的尤里安同学仍然矢口否认，他说自己没听过杨文里这个名字（也不算说谎，因为杨在江南给自己另外编了个名字），然后说皇上您是不是认错人了。  
莱看着尤里安八风不动的样子，一挥手说你走吧，先到翰林院呆着去，有职位了就开始正式上班。就把尤里安放走了。  
最后莱一个人在殿里坐着，心里开始大骂：杨文里你个狗日的，又开始养小男孩了，这么快就把朕给忘了。  
与此同时，杨正在宅院里的池塘边坐着，不知道咋，突然打了个喷嚏。  
他突然想到，靠，坏事了，他忘了给尤里安说，他自己以前给尤里安说过的某一句话，千万不要让尤里安写到卷子里——因为他养莱因哈特的时候，貌似也说过那句话。


End file.
